Mob Psycho 100
|-|Logo= |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Reigen: The Man With a MAX Spirituality Level of 131= Summary The story focuses on Shigeo Kageyama (a.k.a. "Mob") who is an easy to ignore 8th grader with psychic abilities. He could bend spoons and lift objects with his mind from a young age, but he slowly began to withhold from using his abilities in public due to the negative attention he kept receiving and injuring his brother. Now, the only thing he wants is to become friends with a girl in his class, Tsubomi. With his psychic "mentor" (who has no psychic powers), he continues his daily life, attempting to realize his purpose in life. |-|Power of the Verse= A verse with an abundance of supernatural elements, from curses, spirits, psychics, ghosts, et cetera. As such, it contains various superhuman/haxxed characters, primarily between espers and ghosts/spirits. Hax is typically seen in the form of Possession and Mind Manipulation. Most low-level espers/spirits are either negligible in the use of their powers (Using great effort to bend a spoon or light a match), or are outright superhuman, usually peaking at Wall level. Mid-tier espers/spirits such as Ritsu are far more powerful than lower-tiered espers, boasting Small Building level attack potency. Espers and spirits continue to increase in strength, until high-tier epsers are reached, who typically perform lower-end Tier 8 feats, or can collectively perform feats well into Tier 8 such as shattering parts of skyscrapers and throwing buildings. Top tiers of the verse occupy Tier 7. This only ever includes Mob and Ritsu in 100%, Touichirou, Keiji, The Broccoli and those empowered/possesed by them, who can split clouds with large explosions, create massive clouds, and produce a nuclear blast that nearly destroyed Spice City. Shigeo Kageyama stands alone as the God Tier of the verse, with the power of his ???% form largely unexplored and scaled to other characters of ONE's creation such as Tatsumaki through word of God, breaching into Tier 6 with feats such as causing an earthquake that toppled buildings around him, which could be felt as far as different cities. Speedwise the verse is unimpressive until top tier espers are reached, with various levels of subsonic speed. Once the top tiers are reached, however, speed jumps into the upper end of Massively Hypersonic+ through moving faster than lightning. God tiers such as Shigeo are soundly Sub-Relativistic through scaling upwards from there. |-|Terminology= * Espers: Humans who are either born with psychic powers (natural espers) or are given them from an external source (artificial espers). These 'psychic powers' can cover a wide range of supernatural abilities, although most espers possess a number of abilities by default. ** Spiritual Awareness: All espers can see, interact with, and exorcise spirits and ghosts. Some are better than this than others and can use their ESP to detect objects and people importance. ** Telekinesis: An ability possessed by most, but not all espers. Allows them to move objects with their mind, or even other people. The strength and fine control of this ability varies from esper to esper. Typically "brawler"-type espers like Shibata and Koyama don't have this power. ** Aura: Espers have a physic aura that appears whenever they exert their powers. This aura can be used to identify and even locate espers, and some espers can utilize it offensively. Exerting it often releases espers from the telekinetic hold of others if they are sufficiently powerful enough. ** Possession/Mind Manipulation Resistance: Espers resist supernatural mental influence such as Dimple's laughing masks. Their psychic aura also prevents spirits from entering and taking over their bodies, although this depends on the strength of the esper and spirit in question. * Spirits/Ghosts: Non-corporeal/invisible beings that are only perceived in the world of espers. They typically have a purpose that they did not fulfill in life that they need to accomplish before moving on, although more powerful and ancient spirits can be as abstract as the embodiment of an urban legend. |-|Calculations= Attack Potency and Durability * Teru's Attack Potency (Teruki Hanazawa Arc) - Small Building level * Shimazaki's Attack Potency - Large Building level * Toichiro's Attack Potency - Large Town level * Toichiro/Mob's Attack Potency/Durability - Large Town level Speed * Ryo Shimazaki's Speed - Subsonic+ * Mob's Reaction Speed (100%) - Massively Hypersonic+ / Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength * Mob's Lifting Strength (100%) - Class M * Psycho Helmet's Lifting Strength - Class G |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series= Supporters: Celestial Pegasus CoreOfimBalance(COB) AkuAkuAkuma MarvelFanatic119 TheNeolancer Niloy351 DanFlsamual21 Dargoo Faust Nico-v11 SpookyShadow WHYNAUT Planck69 TheMonsterOfTheAbyss Phoenks MrKerf Opponents: FateAlbane Neutral: Characters Mob and Allies Claw |-|Leader= |-|Ultimate 5= |-|Scars= Spirits/Ghosts Other Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime